Living on Hope
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Victor Von Doom has a secret that Sue Storm is about to discover. One-Shot. COMPLETE. M for mentions of Adult Content. FemDoom, FemHarry, FemSlash. Doom IS FemHarry. Put in this category because this is the Sue Storm I'm picturing in the story, though not the universe. Hope you Enjoy.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Fantastic Four**

 **So this story is inspired by several ideas drifting around in my head. Hope you Enjoy.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The being known as Victor Von Doom to the world at large sighed as she removed the mask on her armor, revealing that the feared King of Latveria (she hated the term dictator) to be a woman rather than the man everyone thought she was.

As she continued to strip herself of the armor, she let her mind drift to the irony of her life.

Born Victoria Potter, in the United Kingdom, she was orphaned at the age of one. Ten years later, she discovered she was a witch, and left to attend the magic school, Hogwarts. She also discovered that she was famous in the magical world, due to being the only person known to have survived the killing curse, and she was dubbed The-Girl-Who-Lived. Considering how Petunia and Vernon (to this day she refused to call those vile examples of humanity relatives) treated her as she grew up, this was quite a shock to the then abused, skinny, hardworking young girl.

During her school years she was involved in stopping Voldemort, the man who murdered her parents, from returning, and eventually fighting against said maniac when he returned. Yet the magical public called her a hero one day and a villain the next, the press printed outright lies about her, and the Ministry of Magic tried using and abusing her in their own ways. And when she killed Voldemort at last, she couldn't find a minutes peace, even on the continent she had become famous.

So Victoria, who had long since drifted apart from the few friends she had, namely due to reveal of her sexuality and her friends rather puritan views on marriage and sex, decided to attend university in America.

It was there she created Victor Von Doom. Using potions, she enrolled in university as a man from the, then emerging from Soviet Russia, nation of Latveria. It was a poor country, and life was hard for the new nation, so her lack of records there was easily overlooked. It was while attending university that she first met Reed Richards, who had earned her hatred with his arrogance, snobbishness, and his sense of superiority. What made it worse, was that Reed was so out of it that he didn't even realize how rude and arrogant he actually was.

It didn't help that Susan Storm, an attractive blonde that Victoria had found herself enamored with, was herself enamored with Reed.

It hadn't helped when Reed won a robotics contest, Victoria herself placing second, and won a rather large sum of money he used as a down payment on the then condemned Baxter Building. It wouldn't have been that bad, except Victoria had been planning on using that money to help Latveria (she felt she owed it to them since she was claiming them as her home country). And while she still used her winnings to pay for relief items such as food, blankets, and a few other things for the struggling nation whose leaders were more concerned with cementing their own power than helping the people, the prize for second place was far below that of first.

When she graduated, she was pleased that she would never need to see Reed again. And she had finally been motivated to do something about Latveria.

Traveling back to Europe, she'd managed to take over the small nation. And while outsiders called her a dictator, no doubt due to how violently she eliminated her opponents, her people loved her. Not only had she brought stability to Latveria, but she actively worked to improve the nations standard of living. Thanks to her, people that couldn't before could now get fresh water, food, homes, education, and medical care.

She didn't claim to be a perfect leader, her word was law in Latveria and she had little patience for fools, but she liked to think that she was doing a good job, especially when she also managed to claim dominion over the, admittedly small amount of, magical users in her boarders.

Then Reed had gone into space with three others, Susan Storm included, and turned them into the Fantastic Four. Suddenly the great Reed Richards was routinely making international headlines, and of course the idiot had to put his nose into business that was not his and interfered with some of her more covert plans.

So she had decided to teach the idiot a lesson and constructed her armor, both to make her a better fighter and because she had finally gotten use to having a female body again. She then used her diplomatic immunity to be as much of a thorn in Reed's side as she could.

And to be honest, it was rather cathartic taking her frustrations out on him. She was a national ruler after-all, and her subordinates had a tendency to grate on her nerves, as did the paperwork necessary for running a nation, even a small one like Latveria. Considering how absolute her rule was, she actually probably had more paperwork than the President of the United States.

Of course she was very careful. She never left anything behind that could actually be traced back to her, and her enmity with Reed Richards was well-known enough that very few would believe him if he mentioned she was behind the attacks on the Fantastic Four, and those that did couldn't really do anything. And despite what they believed, she never attempted to cause the Fantastic Four any real harm (though she admitted that it was close at times due to her overestimating certain peoples intelligence in certain situations).

But now...honestly, she was getting tired of her feud with Reed. As much as she enjoyed it, she really wanted to focus on Latveria, and finding a woman she could make her Queen and raising a family.

Finally removing the last piece of her armor, she placed in into it's protective case, and turned to pull some regular clothes from her closet. As she was rarely seen without her armor nowadays, she doubted anyone would recognize her, so she stayed with her preferred green color scheme as she pulled on a silk shirt in her preferred shade of the color. Along with the shirt she pulled out a formfitting pair of black leather pants, and pulled on a pair on knee high boots she quickly buckled up as well as a pair or leather gloves before grabbing her leather jacket and heading down to the garage of the Latverian embassy.

Once in the garage she grabbed a helmet, along with a spare considering she planned on finding a decent one-night stand, and climbed onto the triumph motorcycle she had inherited from her godfather Sirius. Firing it up, she pulled out onto the streets of New York, looking for a dent, yet out of the way bar.

Once she found one, she pulled up outside of it and hopped off her bike, setting the helmet in the saddlebags. She debated running a hand through her raven hair, taking it out of the twist she kept it in so it would fit under her armor's helmet and had had left it in to fit under her bike helmet, but decided against it. Besides, if her plans worked out as she hoped someone else would do that for her latter tonight. Unzipping her jacket, and pocketing her riding gloves, she walked confidently into the bar.

She stopped briefly in the doorway, looking around the bar for any potential conquest, but had to do a double take when she saw a familiar face sitting in a corner. Taking note of the beer she was drinking (Corona), Victoria walked up to the bar and ordered herself glass of vodka (she preferred the Latverian brands but the bar didn't have any so she settled for Valentine Vodka) as well as a bottle of Corona. She then walked over to the corner booth, and set the beer on the table in front of the blonde woman as she sat opposite of her.

The action of setting the bottle down and someone sitting across from her drew the blonde from her thoughts and she glared lightly at Victoria "I don't believe I asked for company," she said, a bit scathingly.

Victoria smirked. "I'm hurt Susan, you don't even recognize me. Though I suppose I look different without my armor...and as a woman," she said, right before taking a sip of her vodka. She was sure her green eyes were filled with mirth as it took Sue storm a moment to take in her appearance, and guess who she was.

"Von Doom?" she finally questioned, slightly suspicious and an edge of hostility in her voice.

The ravenette's smirk grew. "Spot on Susan."

"What are you doing here? And why are you a woman?" she questioned, not touching either her almost empty beer, or the bottle Victoria had set down in front of her.

"I've always been a woman," Victoria pointed out. "For various reasons I used magic to disguise myself as a man while at university, combined with the armor I created no one ever really suspects otherwise now." She shrugged. "It makes going out in public as myself less of a hassle. As for why I'm here..." She let her eyes obviously drift over Susan's form, before saying, "I was hoping to find some company of the female persuasion to share my bed." She shrugged. "Though as much as I'd like to, I doubt I'm going to convince you to join me."

The Invisible Woman's mouth opened and closed several times before she sat back and ran a hand through her platinum hair. "If you don't think I'll join you, why join me? For that matter, why let me know you're actually a woman?"

"Honestly...because the second I saw you I knew I wouldn't be able to follow through with my plans."

"Why?" Sue asked suspiciously.

"Do you know why I dislike reed so much?" Victoria asked, stunning the blonde somewhat. When Sue shook her head, Victoria continued, "Because he reminds me too much of people I hate, people who called me a savior one moment, and called me a maniac the next. People who expected me to save them, and when I did showed little to know appreciation. People who I saved that then condemned me for my life choices. In short, I see Reed as an arrogant bigot with a superiority complex. Though I admittedly have no idea if he actually is a bigot, that's what the people I speak of where. Still, he reminded me of all the things I was trying to get away from by attending University in America. And of course he was always in the spotlight, and had the attention of the woman I myself was enamored with. At the slight widening of Sue's eyes, she added, "I trust you know who that is?"

"I think so," the hero said looking down for a moment. Victoria noticed a faint blush spread across her cheeks, and idly wondered if that blush appeared anywhere else on the blonde's pale skin.

"Anyway," the Latverian monarch continued, "I thought I would never need to hear about or deal with Reed again once we graduated, especially after I took over Latveria. Then the incident that gave you all your powers happened, and suddenly I had to see Richards in the news rather regularly. I could live with that, except he stuck his nose into matters he did not understand which I was involved in, for various reasons. So I decided to irritate him as much as he irritated me, hence my somewhat amusing attacks to you and the rest of the Fantastic Four."

"Those attacks were hardly amusing Doom," Sue growled.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Please Susan, if I wanted to actually hurt the Fantastic Four you would all be dead, regardless of your powers. As it is, I launch plots I know you should be able to stop. I'll admit I've been surprised at how long it's taken on occasions, but I have never attempted anything I thought you you couldn't stop. Think about it Susan, I took over an entire country in less than a year, a country that I have since brought up the standard of living in and established as a power in it's own right."

"And what about the Avengers and your interactions with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sue asked.

"The Avengers are an arm of S.H.I.E.L.D, whether they admit to it or not, and S.H.E.I.L.D. has no jurisdiction in Latveria as I have never agreed to nor signed their charter. Besides, as much as they claim to be a worldwide enforcement agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. really operates out of America on American principals. And as much as I enjoy and have generally good relations with America, Latveria is not America and I resent S.H.E.I.L.D.'s attempts to turn Latveria into a facsimile of America," Victoria explained seriously.

Susan was silent a moment, and apparently decided that Victoria wasn't a threat, decided to finish her beer. After gulping down the last of her bottle, she eyed the bottle the raven haired monarch had purchased for her, before deciding that Victoria must not have done something to it, and grabbed it, taking a sip. After setting her new beer back down, she asked, "So if you're actually a woman, what is your actual name?" the blonde asked. "I assume it's not Victor."

"Victoria," she offered, taking another sip of her vodka.

Sue nodded, and the two women sat in silence a few moments, sipping their drinks.

Eventually Susan asked, "If I said I was interested in joining you, where would we go?"

The question honestly surprised Victoria, and she gave the blonde a brief glance. "I thought you were involved with Reed still?"

Sue sighed. "I'm...not. I like Reed, don't get me wrong, but lately...I've been reconsidering my interest in him. Please don't ask me to explain," she begged.

Victoria shrugged. "I'll admit I'm curious, but as it's none of my business, and not really pertinent to us or our conversation at the moment, I have enough respect for your privacy not to ask your reasons. As for where we would go. With my original plan, picking up a random stranger, we would go to a rather nice hotel, and I would never tell them who I actually was. But since I've already spilled that for you, I could take you back to the Embassy, or if you'd prefer, we could go to that hotel I mentioned."

Finishing her beer, Susan softly said, "I'd prefer we go the Embassy, if you still want to anyway."

Standing from the booth, Victoria smiled and held out her hand, "Susan, I most certainly still wish to take you to my bed." As Susan took her hand, she added, "And I promise that you will greatly enjoy yourself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Next Afternoon**

Johnny Storm watched as his elder sister climbed off the back of beautiful black motorcycle, handing her helmet to the clearly feminine rider. The two shared a brief kiss, which surprised the blonde man slightly, before the mystery woman sped off, and Susan made her way to the entrance of the Baxter Building. She noticed him standing in the entryway and, raising one eyebrow asked, "What are you doing down here Johnny?"

Knowing she was curious as to why he'd be at the main entrance, due to his tendency to just fly off from the upper levels of the building or grab one of his cars from the garage, he held up the mail he'd retrieved from the unmarked mail box, which was normally transported up to the Fantastic Four's private apartments/lab via some type of invention of Reed's that Johnny didn't remember the name of. "Reed did something in the lab, shorted out the mail delivery so I had to come down to get it," he explained. He then said, "I didn't know you liked women?"

His sister smirked at him. "What ever gave you that idea? Who do you think stole the Playboy's you stole from Dad?"

Johnny's mouth opened. "That was you?" he asked, shocked. "I just thought I kept misplacing them. Besides, you've been hung up on Reed for like...forever!"

Susan rolled her eyes as the two of them walked towards the elevator. "Only since college, Johnny. As for Reed, I'm reconsidering my interest in him lately," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Reed is a good man, don't get me wrong Johnny but he's...well, rather oblivious to certain things, especially romance and relationships," Sue admitted. "So after he stood me up, for the fifth time, last night, I went out to drown my sorrows, and rediscovered a part of myself I've been ignoring for a while." She smiled wickedly as she pressed the button for the elevator and added, "I'd almost forgotten what an orgasm felt like."

"Gahh," Johnny covered his ears. "Too much information."

His sister chuckled lightly as they stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button to the Fantastic Four's levels. They rode in silence until the doors opened to the small entryway for their levels. Sue quickly stepped forward to have her eye scanned for the security system that allowed the four access to their home. As the door opened to the hallway beyond, the Four's private apartments were on this level, the two stepped through (it was a large doorway due to Ben's size and easy for the two to walk through together). Johnny idly went through the mail, leaving Ben's and Reed's outside their respective doors, and Susan stood beside hers, which was directly across from Johnny's, as she waited for him to finish and hand her her mail.

As the younger sibling was opening his door after handing his sister her mail, she said, "Johnny."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her, seeing her standing in her own doorway. "I squirted every time, all twelve orgasms" she said, before closing the door, leaving him standing there in his own doorway with a disgusted look on his face.

After a moment he walked into his own apartment, closing the door behind him. He ran a hand through his face and mumbled, "I'm never bragging about my conquest again."

He was certain his sister was taking the opportunity to pay him back for all the times she'd heard him brag about the women he'd bedded. Though whether she was telling the truth or not, he really didn't want to know.

Not only was she his sister, but he'd never gotten a woman to squirt once. And twelve orgasms...damn...she had to be lying about that though...

He hoped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sue storm smiled as she went through her mail.

She was glad to pay Johnny back for all the times she'd heard him bragging about his latest hook-up. And while it was true she had squirted when Victoria Von Doom took her with a strap-on, it hadn't been every orgasm of the night, or morning, only the one with the strap-on, and this morning when Victoria had woken her up with her tongue.

As for the twelve orgasms...it had actually been more than that, but to be honest Sue couldn't remember how many. Not only was Victoria a very skilled lover (her tongue was absolute magic) but she was also had a great deal of endurance. When The two of them had finally collapsed early this morning Susan could barely remember her head hitting the pillow before she fell asleep. And the repeat performance when they awoke, and their time in the shower only convinced her more of Victoria's skill.

Not that Sue didn't reciprocate, but Victoria was on a level all her own. And Susan was looking forward to their date three days from today.

If Victoria Von Doom kept the date, and proved as romantic as she promised to be, perhaps Sue would agree to an actual relationship instead of just their one-night stand. And if that worked out...who knew.

Regardless, Sue would keep the fact that Victor Von Doom was actually Victoria Von Doom a secret for now. She may have pursued Reed for several years now, but Susan Storm wasn't one to throw away a good thing when it was still good.

And right now, it was beyond good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Victoria smiled as she strolled into her private office at the embassy.

Her night with Susan had been...beyond what she had dreamed of.

But the smile faded from her face as she saw what was standing on her desk.

A brown owl stood on her desk. Tied to it's leg was a letter. Walking forward, her frown deepened when she noticed the name on the envelope.

Victoria Potter.

Picking it up, she opened it and read through it's contents...which were completely unexpected.

Apparently Luna Lovegood, the only person she had kept in contact with when she left Britain was getting married. And not only was she sending an invitation, she was asking Victoria to be her Maid of Honor. Looking at the date the wedding was to be held, Victoria opened a drawer to her desk and pulled out her personal calendar. Seeing that she had the day free, she sat done to think.

The wedding wouldn't be for about four more months. And Victoria could certainly attend. But knowing her old friend...

Grabbing a sheet of paper, Victoria wrote back a reply that she would certainly attend the wedding, but demanded to see a picture of the dress she would have to wear before she agreed to being the Maid of Honor.

Tying to the waiting owl, she watched as it flew away.

Idly she was wondering what monstrosity Luna had chosen for her bridesmaid dresses, and decided that she would refuse to see the blonde witch before the dress. She knew that if Luna looked at her with her great big puppy eyes, she would agree to the dress. Luna was too much like a sister, and too damn cute when she begged, to say no to if she did that.

She also wondered if she'd be in position to ask Sue to accompany her.

Sadly, hopes were just hopes until they became reality, and four months was a long time to not ruin their not quite a relationship.

Still...without Hope, Victoria would have died before she received her first Hogwarts letter, and many times afterward.

She lived on it, and continued to do so to this day.

Luckily it seemed her hopes were possible. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number to an excellent, and expensive, restaurant to make a reservation. Then she'd have to see about getting those tickets to the theater, preferably a private box.

She mentally made note to call Sue and tell her to dress up, preferably in something that was as easy to remove as it was sexy and sophisticated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So the ideas that made this story where I wanted to do an, unknowingly Female Doctor Doom. And I wanted to so a Harry Potter/Sue Storm story. I may add chapters in the future, but they would be more like One-Shot sequels rather than continuations, and that's only if inspiration strikes. Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Please review and Check out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and My Stories Up for Adoption (** ** _Please Adopt Me!)_**


End file.
